A Finchel love story
by finchel4eva97
Summary: What will happen when Rachel Berry transfers to William McKinley high school?
1. Chapter 1: Thanks for ruining my life

Rachel Berry walked up the steps of her porch then turned to face her boyfriend.

"Tonight was really fun!" she said smiling at her gorgeous boyfriend standing before her.

"Totally Babe" Jesse said as he leaned into kiss her for a couple seconds, his curly hair brushing against her face. "See you tomorrow" he said casually as he walked over to his car.

Rachel smiled as he drove away. How had she gotten so lucky? She was dating the most popular guy at Carmel and the lead of vocal adrenaline. She was the female lead and they had placed first In regional's for the last three years, hoping for four. She opened the front door and walked inside.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home!" she called out.

Hiram Berry poked his head out from the kitchen and walked over to greet her.

"Hi sweetie!" he said as he walked over to her. "How was your date?" he asked.

Rachel looked around the house there were a ton of cardboard boxes. "Um good" she answered quickly. "What's with all the boxes?" she asked confusingly.

"Well I got a new job" Hiram said as he smiled uneasily.

"That's great!" Rachel was really happy for her dad but confused still.

Leroy walked over to them and put his arm around Hiram's waist. "Were moving honey." he said waiting to see Rachel's reaction.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She stood there speechless.

"It's about an hour away" Hiram started. "So we found a house and a new school for you too, It's called William McKinley high school."

"It even has a glee club!" he smiled.

"NO!" Rachel shouted suddenly. "I'm NOT moving!, I have friends, a boyfriend, and I am the lead female In vocal adrenaline! I'm not leaving!" she shouted stomping her foot.

"Sweetie calm down." Leroy said calmly.

"Your ruining MY LIFE!" She screamed. She paused and then quietly asked.

"When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow." Hiram said as he looked down.

"TOMORROW? Are you out of your mind?" she shouted angrily.

"Rach- Leroy started.

"I hate you!" she said coldly. With that she stormed upstairs.

"Well that went well! Hiram said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Leroy sighed.

Rachel flung herself onto her bed crying hysterically. She grabbed her pink cell phone with gold stars and dialed Jesse's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jesse's voice said on the other line.

"J-Jesse." Rachel started sobbing.

"Rach? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I-I'm moving." she stuttered.

"What? You, you can't! We need you for regional's and you're my girlfriend!" he spoke sadly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow!" she cried harder.

"I'll be over at 8:00 am tomorrow!" he said.

"Ok, bye." she said as she hung up. She threw her phone on the floor and cried herself to sleep that night.

Rachel stood outside In the morning breeze. Looking at her house for the last time. She turned to Jesse. "I'll miss you so much!" she said looking down.

"So will I." he said tucking a loose strand of her hair under her ear. "Here, I got you this." he said handing her a chained necklace with a heart charm that said Jesse's girl. He dropped put It around her neck and hooked the clasp. "There." he said smiling.

"Thanks Jesse, I love it." she smiled, tears were now slipping through her eyes. Jesse leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away after a couple seconds.

"Rachel, time to go." Leroy called from the car.

"Bye." she said giving him one last hug as she ran to the car. As the car pulled out of the driveway she gave him a quick wave. And before she knew it she was in Lima, Ohio.

Authors note: This chapters a little boring because I'm just introducing this story and the characters. Finn will be In the next one(: and I hate Jesse I truly do so sorry to all you fans. I'm team finchel! This Is also my first story so please reveiw this! thanks and enjoy!

~Abby


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to WMHS

_**A/N: 1 week later it's Rachel's first day at WMHS**_

Finn Hudson walked down the crowded halls of William McKinley High School. He was glad to be back, even though summer was great he loved school. He was the quarterback of the football team, he dated the hottest and most popular girl at the school and was the lead singer In new directions. He walked over to his locker and turned the little dial. His locker opened and he stuffed his bag inside. He looked over and saw a short girl with long brunette hair. She was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "Damn she's hott." he thought to himself. Then he suddenly cursed himself for thinking about other girls.

"What do you mean I can't join the glee club here?" the girl argued Into her cell phone.

"I can join If I want!" she spat. "Oh so you got a new girlfriend, love you too." she shouted and then flipped her phone shut. She unhooked her necklace she was wearing and threw it in her locker. He could see a tear roll down her cheek..

He walked over to her locker. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

Rachel looked up and saw a really tall boy with brown puppy dog eyes and a cute little grin. He was wearing a red football jersey and jeans. She wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine, it's just my boyfriend broke up with me." she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your new here right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Carmel."Rachel replied.

"Cool. I'm Finn Hudson." he said.

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you!" she said as she shook his hand.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Let me check."Rachel said as she rummaged through her pink binder. "Language, you?"

"Me too" he smiled.. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Yeah, sure." she smiled as they started walking down the hall. He's really cute! She thought to herself.

"So, you're a singer?" he asked her.

"Yeah! How did you know?" she wondered.

"Well, I heard you talking about joining the glee club. Would you wanna try out for ours? We need a female lead." he rambled on.

"I'd love too!" she said enthusiastically.

"Great, just come to the choir room tomorrow after school." he pointed over to a door labeled music room.

"Hey babe" a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail and a red cheerleading outfit wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him.

"Oh, uh hey." Finn said nervously. He looked at Rachel to see her reaction.

* * *

Quinn saw Finn staring at someone else. She looked over and saw a petite girl with long brown hair wearing a plaid skirt and cardigan.

"Hello, I'm Quinn. Finn's girlfriend." she smiled sweetly at the short girl. "You must be new?"

"Yeah, I'm Rachel." the girl seemed uncomfortable, shifting positions.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Well I'll uh, leave you two alone." she said as she looked at Finn.

"You don't have to go!" Finn said quickly.

What the heck? She thought. Why does he want her to stay? Does he think she's prettier? Quinn glared at Finn. "So what class do you have next?" she turned to Finn.

"Language arts." he said.

"Math." she said with envy.

"Okay, so see you at lunch?" he looked at her.

"Bye." she said icily. She kissed him and walked away. What the hell was with him? This whole summer was amazing! They spent all the time together and now they were the It couple! So why was he so hung up on that Rachel chick? I mean, sure she's really pretty. But what's so special about her?

* * *

Finn wondered what was up with Quinn. She seemed pissed. He looked down to Rachel who was staring at her feet.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like me." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about her" he said smiling as they walked to class.

* * *

Rachel grabbed a lunch tray, got her food, and then realized that she had no where to sit.

"Crap, there's nowhere to sit." she looked around awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Tina!" said a girl with long black hair that had dark makeup and gothic clothes on.

"You look lost." she said smiling slightly.

"Rachel Berry, and yeah." Rachel blushed.

"Come sit with me and my friends!" she offered.

"Sure!" Rachel beamed as she followed Tina over to a table.

"Hey everyone!" Tina said to a group of kids. "This is Rachel! Finn said she's gonna try out for our glee club." Tina said smiling.

"Hey Rachel! I'm Mercedes!" said a black girl with cool clothes and funky hair.

"Welcome to WMHS! The names Kurt." a boy with very fashionable clothes and slicked back hair spoke..

"And I'm Artie!" a boy In a wheelchair said from the end of the table.

Rachel pulled out a chair and sat down. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"So where did you go to school?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Carmel." Rachel answered.

"You mean "thee Carmel high"? Artie looked stunned.

"Yep." Rachel said.

"That schools fantastic." Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Wait, you were In vocal adrenaline?" Tina wondered.

"mhmm."

"Oh my god. There amazing." Mercedes said shocked. "You must be really good then."

"I guess." Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Finn smiling down at her. "Hey Rachel, wanna come sit by us?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Sure. See you guys later." Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn's table.

* * *

Finn stopped at the foot of his table. "Hey guys this Is Rachel, she just moved here. Rachel waved her hand shyly.

"I'm Puck, you single?" he winked at Rachel.

Finn suddenly was very jealous.

"Yeah." he saw Rachel turn bright red.

"Dude!" Finn glared at Puck.

"Sorry, but not really." puck smirked.

"That's Mike, Matt, Azimio, Dave, and Puck." he said pointing out each person. All the guys said hi to Rachel. "And then theirs Santana, Brittany, and you've met Quinn.

"Nice outfit." Santana laughed.

"Are you Russian? Brittany asked randomly.

Finn looked over and saw that Rachel was trying not to laugh. He almost started laughing looking at Rachel's face. "No one really understands Brittany." he said under his breath. Rachel giggled as she sat down.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn spoke with annoyance.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel replied with a smile.

All through lunch he couldn't stop staring at Rachel. The way she eat her salad with grace or how she took little sips of her water. Wow he was really messed up wasn't he.

* * *

**A/N: So rachel and Finn are instantly attracted but quinn dosn't seem so happy...**

**the next one will involve Quinn coming up with a plan to get rid of rachel. ooh drama...(:**

**and I'm really upset with the fact that finn and rachel are broken up and that they won't be back together by the next episode...ughh! I'm hoping there will be a valentines episode like spoilers said when rachel and finn get back together! **

**~Abby**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking chances

Last night had been Rachel Berry's first good night of sleep. She dozed off dreaming about Finn Hudson. She couldn't believe he was dating that Quinn girl, she seemed like a brat. When she woke up she was excited to go to school. She quickly dressed In a short skirt and a argyle sweater. She rushed through breakfast and then hopped In her car. When she got to school she walked to the choir room.

"Rach, you came!" Finn said happily as he walked over to her.

She smiled when he called her Rach, she thought It was really cute. "Of course." she replied.

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt shouted across the room.

"Hi Kurt!" she laughed.

A man with curly hair wearing a vest and jeans walked over.

"I'm Rachel Berry! And I would like to try out for your glee club." Rachel told him.

"let's see what you got!" smiled as he turned to the class. "Class this is Rachel, she's going to try out. So please be quiet."

Rachel walked to the center of the room. "Hello, I'm Rachel which most of you know. Anyways I'll be trying out for your club like said. "She beamed"

"Great." she heard Quinn mutter.

"Bet you suck Berry!" Santana grinned.

"Quinn, Santana! Enough." looked at them with a warning look then looked back at Rachel. "Take It away Rachel."

* * *

Finn saw Rachel take a deep breath as the opening notes began. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._  
_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

Rachel started to get into the song he saw her swaying her hips to the beat.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world

When she finished everyone was In awe, all of their mouths dropped. Holy crap! She was amazing. She sounded like an angel. He got chills from how beautiful her voice was. Everyone started to clap except for Quinn and Santana. He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Thank you all." she bowed.

"Welcome to New Directions!" said happily.

Rachel went and took a seat by Mercedes and Kurt. He wondered why she didn't sit by him. Probably because an angry yet shocked Quinn was sitting next to him. He looked over to see Puck staring at Rachel.

* * *

Puck usually didn't fall for girls but something about Rachel Berry was different. Was It the way she was so confident or how she was an amazing singer. He didn't know but she was totally hott. He couldn't help but stare at her toned legs exposed from her tiny skirt. He noticed Finn staring too. Why does Finn have to like her? He gets everything! Quinn, quarterback position and basically all the girls at this school were obsessed with him.

* * *

Rachel's a really good singer and she's really pretty! Finn thought. Okay, you need to snap out of this! Finn reminded himself. Your dating Quinn Fabray the most popular girl at school. But he couldn't get Rachel out of his mind even though they met literally twenty four hours ago. Rachel suddenly looked up and saw him staring at her. She smiled slightly at him causing him to blush and look away. He saw that she also saw Puck staring and waved at him. Puck winked at her. Crap! Don't let him like her he prayed In his mind.

* * *

Quinn caught Finn staring at Rachel again. She had to admit Rachel's voice was breathtaking. Ughh stupid Rachel girl. She groaned In her mind. She's so trying to steal Finn from me. Hmm what should I do? She glanced over at puck who was looking at Rachel. I got it! Puck! She smiled. When glee was over she walked out following Puck to his locker.

"Hey puck!" she smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing! It's just I saw you staring at Rachel and I happen to know she likes you back!" she smirked.

"Wait really?" puck smiled and then realized what he said was totally lame. "I mean who wouldn't like me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued. "Well I think you should ask her out!"

"Uh I don't know." puck said quietly.

"Come on your Puck for god sakes!" she through her arms up.

"Well I guess so!" he grinned.

"Good." she said and with that she turned around and walked away. This plan Is totally gonna work! Now Berry just needs to say yes.

**A/N: Hope you like this one(: the next one is about Quinns plan...(: cliff hangerr haha **

**~Abby**


	4. Chapter 4 : I need to think about It

It was Rachel Berry's second week at William McKinley High School. She absolutely loved the school! Rachel had become good friends with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Finn. When she was with Finn she forgot all about Jesse. He made her happy. Of course he was dating Quinn Fabray, the bratty cheerleader, which she had no idea what he saw in her though. The day went by really fast. Rachel had some homework for math but not too much. Lunch was fun, Kurt was making the girls go with him to the mall this week for some new clothes. Rachel was actually excited! And glee club was also a good part of her day. Finn and Rachel walked out of glee together talking.

"Rach, I know I've probably told you this already, but you're an amazing singer." he said looking into her big brown eyes.

Rachel could feel her face turn red. "Thank's Finn! Your pretty amazing too." she smiled.

"Thanks Rach." he grinned his signature lopsided smile. It made her heart melt.

"Hey baby." Quinn came up and grabbed his hand. "Rachel." she looked disgustingly at Rachel.

I hate her so much! Rachel thought. "Hello Quinn." she smiled sweetly.

"Hey." Finn said kissing Quinn.

"Sup guys." Puck said interrupting Rachel's thoughts. "Hey Rachel, can I uh talk to you?"

"Sure." Rachel answered wondering what he wanted. She followed Puck over to a tree.

* * *

Finn watched as Rachel followed Puck over to the old tree in front of the school. He couldn't help noticing Rachel's legs as she walked away. She was just so...Perfect. Dammit! He tried to hear what Puck was asking her. "I wonder what Puck wants." he said while watching them.

"Oh, he's asking Rachel out!" Quinn chirped.

"Wait, what?" Finn was filled with jealousy now. He wanted to run over there and stop puck from asking. But his feet were frozen In place. Please say no, please say no. he begged in his mind.

* * *

"So, I really don't do this often but i...think your really pretty and you're a great singer. Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked shyly.

Rachel stared at him in shock. "Um...well I - I need to think about it." she stuttered.

"Okay." Puck looked down sadly.

Rachel felt bad for Puck but she liked Finn. The only problem was that he had a girlfriend.

"I gotta go." she said quickly as she walked away.

* * *

Dude, I just got turned down. Puck thought as he watched Rachel get into her car. Well she said maybe but is that good or bad? He started to walk to his car.

* * *

"Gotta run. See ya." Quinn kissed Finn quickly and ran to catch up with Puck.

"Puck wait!" she ran after him.

"What do you want?"puck didn't turn around.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked curiously.

"She said she needed to think about It." he mumbled.

"Well, I can persuade her." Quinn told him.

Puck finally turned around and snapped. "Why are you so obsessed with helping me?"

"I'm just being nice. Duh." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Whatever." Puck got In his car and drove away.

Stupid Berry! She better say yes. Quinn said under her breath.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were all sprawled on Santana's huge king size bed. Reading gossip magazines, drinking pop, and making fun of people. "Who should I go out with?" Santana asked them.

"What about Finn? He's super hott!" Brittany suggested.

"Brit, I'm dating Finn." Quinn told her.

"Since when?" Brittany asked.

"Since the end of last year!" Quinn giggled.

"Anyways...any suggestions?" she eyed them.

"How about Mike Chang?" Quinn said.

"Yeah totally! Cause he's on the football team, he's In glee and Is an awesome dancer!" Santana gushed.

"Wanna go to the mall girls?" Quinn smiled.

"For sure, I totally need some new clothes." Santana got up and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah! Can we go to build a bear?" Brittany asked with hope in her eyes.

"Uh..sure." Quinn felt bad lying but she needed to get some cute clothes so Finn would notice her more. All the girls got up and piled in the Lopez's range rover.

* * *

The three girls were all at the mall sitting in Starbucks. They had a great view of all the people that walked by. They laughed as one guy passed wearing a ballerina tutu.

"Oh my god. Rachel is so weird and annoying!" Santana laughed.

"Ugh, don't get me started." Quinn took a sip of her mocha latte. "She is totally trying to steal Finn from me!" Quinn groaned.

"Don't worry sweetie!" Santana reassured her.

"Yeah and she never told me if she was Russian!" Brittany said.

Quinn looked at Santana who was trying not to laugh. Sure Brit was their best friend and all but sometimes she didn't make any sense. Quinn looked over and saw Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina walk down the main hall laughing like crazy and hauling a ton of shopping bags.

"Speaking of Rachel..." Quinn nodded her head in their direction.

"Let's go say hello." Santana smirked. All three of them grabbed their latte's pushed in their chairs and walked over to their classmates.

"Hi guys!" Quin greeted them.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Oh my gosh you have to see what I picked out for them!" Kurt squealed in delight.

"Yeah, Kurt's an awesome stylist. "Tina laughed."

"True dat!" Mercedes laughed also.

"So which store are you headed to next?" Santana asked.

"Channel I think..." said Rachel.

"Wow you guys shop at the TV store?" Brittany started to laugh but everyone just looked confused.

* * *

**A/N: So, how are you guys liking this story so far? I've already gotten six reveiws(: thankyou to everyone who has been reading this(: Theres gonna be some drama In the next one. like A LOT! haha. and Finchel (: also I've been reading spoilers for the super bowl episode. theres rumours about Fuinn which I think are true but i think it helps Finn realize he loves Rachel. I can't wait for it! and lea michele said finchel would probably get back together, yay!. You can also expect some finchel scenes in the next two episodes (:**

**~Abby**


	5. Chapter 5 : I love you

Rachel came home from the mall exhausted. When she got home it was about 6:00 pm so she dropped her shopping bags in her room, changed into pjs, made herself dinner and watched TV.

Rachel was watching the news when the doorbell rang. She hopped off the couch and went to answer the door.

* * *

Finn walked up the porch steps to Rachel's house. She had given him her address the other night when he asked if she could give him some vocal lessons. He pushed the doorbell and waited. The door swung open and he saw Rachel. Then he looked down and saw she was wearing a tank top, tiny polka dot boxer shorts and her hair was In a tight pony. He was going crazy.

"Hey." Finn managed to say. Still staring at her exposed legs.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You um, said you would give me vocal lessons." he explained.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I'm so sorry. Come in." he stepped inside.

"Thanks Rach." he smirked.

"We can go in my room." she said while she walked across the hall and started up the stairs.

Finn followed her. As she walked up the stairs he got distracted and stared at her butt. He snapped out of it quickly. "Coming." he shouted running up the stairs. He walked into Rachel's room which was painted pink. It had a bunch of posters from musicals all over her walls. Her bed was hot pink and matched her room theme. "Nice room." He smiled.

"Thanks." she grinned. "So how about some karaoke?"

"You would have karaoke." he laughed.

"Very funny." she looked at him with an annoyed expression. She walked over to her TV and plugged it in then she handed a microphone to Finn.

"Ready?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Your on." he smirked at her.

"We'll see about that mister." Rachel teased.

Rachel beat him by a landslide, which was totally not fair since she probably plays it all the time. when they were done they sat down on her bed. "Can I ask you something?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"Anything." Rachel looked back at him.

"Is it true Puck asked you out?" Finn said quickly.

"Yes." Rachel sighed.

"Whadya say?" he asked her curiously.

"I said I would think about it." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't really think you guys are good together anyways." the words just slipped from his mouth and he instantly regretted them.

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"Because he's kind-of a jerk and y'know.i don't think you should date him." Finn wished he would have kept his mouth shut.

"Your not the boss of me!" Rachel snapped.

"I know but-

"But what? You date Quinn and I don't tell you to break up with her even though she's a snob. Rachel argued back.

"She's not a snob." Finn said defending his girlfriend.

"I think you should leave." Rachel said quietly looking down.

Finn felt bad for telling Rachel what to do. He got up awkwardly and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry Rach, see you tomorrow." he said before leaving. Why did he always have to screw things up? He thought as he drove home.

* * *

Rachel could not just believe what happened. Finn obviously liked her if he didn't want her to date Puck. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep. She ran over to her computer.

_**Mercedes Jones wants to chat**_

She clicked the accept button.

_**Loud&proud05: Hey Rach!**_

_**Futurestarr1: Cedes! What's up?**_

_**Loud&proud05: Just planning my outfit 4 2morro! U?**_

_**Futurestarr1: OMG! You know how Noah asked me out?**_

_**Loud&proud05: yeah so...?**_

_**Futurestarr1: well I was talking to Finn and he told me that I shouldn't go out w/ Noah! :o**_

_**Loud&proud05: omg rele? Someone's a lil jealous xD!**_

_**Futurestarr1: But he's dating Quin...?**_

_**Loud&proud05: he obviously likes you Rach! I say go out w/ Puck and make em jealous (:**_

_**Futurestarr1: are you sure? :/**_

_**Loud&proud05: trust me! Anyways gtg c u 2morro (:**_

_**Futurestarr1: Ok bye (:**_

_***Mercedes Jones has signed off***_

Rachel felt extra confident the next morning wearing her new denim mini that Kurt helped her pick out, a floral tank, and a cute cardigan. Her hair was in wavy curls. She walked up to Puck. "Hey Noah!" she said happily.

"Hey Rachel!" he smiled at her.

"Well I was thinking and I guess we could give this relationship a try." she smiled.

"Really?, I mean who wouldn't wanna go out with me?" he winked at her and grabbed her small hand as they walked to glee club. He led Rachel to the front row.

* * *

Finn stuffed his books In his locker. Making a huge mess. Oh well.

"Hey baby." Quinn snaked her arms around his waist.

"Oh, hey." Finn see's Quinn behind him.

"Wanna walk to glee together?" she smiled at him.

"Sure." he took her hand and they walked to the music room. He walked In the room to see Rachel and Puck holding hands. No, no, no this can't be freaking happening! Why did I have to screw this up? God! Now she's dating Puck and I am an idiot once again. Quinn dragged him to the back of the room. He heard Rachel's musical voice from the front.

"Before we make this official you need to know my all time favorite movie!" He saw Rachel smile.

Funny girl! He thought In his head. He remembered her telling him one day after school.

"Ummm..." Puck look stumped.

"Funny girl!" Rachel giggled.

I knew it! He told himself. He loved when Rachel laughed it was the cutest thing ever. He wished he was holding her hand instead of Quinn's.

* * *

It's been two weeks. I think I'm gonna die! He whined In his head. He wanted to tell Rachel how he felt but he was a coward. Every time he saw Rachel and Puck hand in hand he wanted to barf. I know I'm still dating Quinn but Rachel's just special. He reminded himself. He almost was gonna explode the other day. All the guys were at football practice when Rachel came over from working out In tiny shorts and a sports bra. Then she kissed Puck! He couldn't take this any longer. He needed to tell Rachel now.

* * *

"Hey Noah." Rachel came up and kissed her boyfriend while he put away his jacket.

"Hey babe." he smirked.

"How was your night?" she asked him.

"Boring. Without you." He kissed her again.

"Of course." she giggled.

"Well I gotta go to math. See ya." he kissed her goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Bye." she called after him. She looked and saw that Noah left his phone. "Noah, you left your phone!" she called out but he was already gone. Rachel decided to take advantage of this time and look at his texts.

* * *

Finn walked down the hall. Glee club started in ten minutes and he had to find Rachel. He walked past the girls bathroom and heard someone crying softly. He knew exactly who it was. He ran in the bathroom and saw Rachel sitting against the wall with her arms holding her knees up. Her face was streaked with tears. "Rach, what's wrong?" he rushed over to her.

"Go away Finn!" she managed to choke out.

"Rach, please!" He sat down next to her and traced circles lightly on her back.

"N-Noah was c-c-cheating on me with Santana. I read his texts." she started crying more.

"What the fu- I'm gonna mess him up!" he said furiously while clenching his fists.

"No Finn, It's fine." she whimpered.

Suddenly Finn didn't care about Quinn he pulled Rachel into his lap. She buried her head into his chest. He rubbed her back gently. She cried into his shirt. "Shh Rach, your gonna be okay." he assured her.

"What the hell?" he heard a voice shriek.

Finn saw Rachel peak her head out of his chest and stare at Quinn. He saw Quinn's eye's bug out.

"I was just making Rachel feel better." He explained.

"By cheating on me?" She screamed.

"No, I wasn't I sw-

"He wasn't! I promise!" Rachel said defending Finn.

"Shut up! You little Bitch!" Quinn snapped.

Finn stared in shock. What did she just call Rachel? He looked down at Rachel who was trying to hold back tears. "What did you just call her?" he asked angrily.

"A bitch! Man hands is nothing more than that. No wonder Puck cheated on her." Quinn laughed.

Finn took Rachel out of his lap and set her down on the floor. "I've had it with you! Were through!" he shouted at her. Don't you dare talk about Rachel that way!

"Wha-what?" Quinn stammered. "Your breaking up with me?" she quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Finn turned around to see Rachel sitting on the ground staring at him with shock. Even though her face was all red she looked beautiful as always. He slowly walked over to her.

"Wh-Why di-

Finn sat down, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her passionately. He finally pulled away. Rachel stared at him she was in to much awe to speak. "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you so much! Right when you moved here I knew that you were special. Then I heard you sing and I have never heard anything more beautiful". He smiled at her. "I know this is kind of rushed but I've been waiting to ask you this for so long. Will you be my girlfriend?" he looked at her hopefully.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Finn." she smiled softly.

Finn was so happy inside. He put his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her. They kept kissing until they heard someone walk in.

"Um, you do know this is the girls bathroom right?" a random girl said eyeing Finn.

Finn and Rachel pulled away. They were both blushing. "Yup." he grinned and looked back to Rachel.

Finn picked Rachel up in his arms and kissed her. Then he gently set her down. "Ready to go to glee Rach?" he asked her.

"I'm kinda nervous Finn." she said looking down.

"Don't worry I'll be holding your hand the whole time."

Rachel smiled as they walked to glee. Finn holding one of her hands while his other was around her waist.

**A/N: yeah this chapters pretty cheesy! but whatever! enjoy and i hope everyone had a great christmas!**

**~ Abby**


End file.
